O Pássaro Raro
by Sissi
Summary: [AU SesshoumaruKagome] Um pequeno pássaro pode mudar a vida de uma pessoa. Com a ajuda de uma personagem muito ... peculiar.
1. Capítulo Um

**O Pássaro Raro**

**Por: Sissi**

**Disclaimer****:** Os personagens principais desta história foram retirados do anime Inuyasha de Rumiko Takahashi. O nome da cidade de Cloé foi inventada por Ítalo Calvino, no seu livro ( que é maravilhoso!! ) As Cidades Invisíveis.O título desta história, não tem nada a ver com o livro de mesmo nome escrito por Jostein Gaarder ( que por um mero acaso, é um dos meus escritores favoritos ).

* * *

"O Curinga ronda intranqüilo entre os elfos de açúcar como um espião num conto de fadas. Faz suas reflexões, mas não tem nenhuma autoridade a quem informar. Só o Curinga é que vê. Só o Curinga vê o que é."

[ Extraído de Maya, por Jostein Gaarder ]

****

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** _Uma estranha em Clo_

Cloé é uma cidade moderna. É quase impossível deixar de notar seus prédios altos, de vidros escuros a proteger seus habitantes contra o sol, e de portas automáticas que só se abrem após um reconhecimento exaustivo do visitante. As ruas são cobertas de asfalto, e de vez em quando, é possível vislumbrar um pouco de verde entre os muros de concreto. As crianças quase nunca estão nas ruas, a brincar. Elas ficam presas dentro das escolas, com os olhos grudados em computadores que lhe ensinarão tudo que devem saber sobre a vida. Talvez seja por isso que os habitantes de Cloé têm olhos cansados, sem vida. Eles passam a vida inteira a analisar observações apresentadas em telas de computador ou de televisão, quase nunca parando para respirar um pouco de ar puro ( que não existe devido à poluição criada pelos automóveis também muito modernos ) e fechar os olhos para refletir sobre o futuro.

Cada habitante de Cloé está consciente apenas de sua pequena vida. O que acontece com os outros não é problema seu, eles pensam. Talvez seja por isso que ninguém notara a presença de uma estranha no centro da cidade. Uma mulher já um pouco idosa, perto dos sessenta anos, carregando uma grande sacola na mão direita, e uma mala de couro marrom, já desgastado com a idade, na outra. Ela tinha cabelos grisalhos, chegando aos ombros. Seus olhos negros, misteriosos como a noite, observavam a cidade com uma curiosidade incapaz de ser descrita. Ela sorriu subitamente, e molhando os lábios a fim de se refrescar ( era verão ), ela caminhou em direção a um velho prédio, de paredes brancas porém sujas. Os vidros das janelas estavam opacos, com traços de tinta transparente feitos por dedos limpos. O tapete bege, mas que mais parecia da cor de chocolate, estava colocado estrategicamente na soleira da porta de entrada. A cidade só tinha asfalto, mas por alguma razão enigmática, o tapete conseguira ficar sujo de lama.

Um homem de expressão rabugenta estava sentado perto do balcão, localizado no pequeno salão logo atrás da porta de entrada. Ele tinha um jornal entre as mãos, sujos de tinta, e seus olhos se moviam de um lado para o outro, ávido por notícias. A mulher se recostou no balcão e esperou para ser atendida. Seu rosto benigno de nada mostrou sua impaciência.

O homem suspirou e fechou o jornal. Ele reclinou na cadeira e fechou os olhos. Em seguida, ele se levantou e fitou a mulher. Seus lábios finos estreitaram ainda mais. Ele retirou uma caneta do bolso e começou a escrever num pedaço de papel pardo. A tinta azul da caneta era rapidamente absorvida pelo papel de péssima qualidade. Quando terminou, ele repousou a caneta entre seus dedos, e fitou a mulher novamente.

- Este é o preço dos quartos.

A mulher inclinou a cabeça e observou os números. Ela sorriu.

- Um preço razoável, - ela brincou. O homem franziu a testa.

- Não gosto de brincadeiras. Você quer um quarto ou não?

Ela parou de sorrir.

- Eu gostaria de um quarto em que eu não seja perturbada por ninguém.

- Isso não será nenhum problema, mas quero um pagamento adiantado.

A mulher abriu a sacola e retirou sua carteira. De dentro, havia algumas notas. Os olhos do homem brilharam de entusiasmo, e seus dedos começaram a tamborilar sobre a superfície do balcão. Suas unhas longas batiam ritmicamente sobre a superfície lisa.

- Aqui está.

Os dedos dele estremeceram ao tocar no dinheiro Ele levou as notas ao nariz e inspirou profundamente. A mulher o repreendeu com um olhar severo, mas como ele havia fechado os olhos, como se houvesse entrado no mundo dos sonhos com o mero cheiro de dinheiro novo que teria acabado de sair dos cofres de um banco, ele nada percebeu. Ele, ainda de olhos fechado, pegou uma chave que estava pendurada na parede atrás dele, e lho entregou.

Ela recebeu o objeto prontamente, e começou a se afastar do local. O homem contemplou a figural altiva da mulher, e franziu a testa, à medida que ela se afastava. Seus olhos faiscaram subitamente, e ele se apoiou sobre o balcão com as duas mãos, levantando firmemente seu corpo, e gritou:

- O seu quarto fica no segundo corredor, virando à...

A mulher virou seu rosto e meneou a cabeça. O homem fechou a boca, surpreso.

- Não preciso de direções. Eu sei onde fica o meu quarto.

Ela continuou a andar com passos rápidos e curtos. O homem fitou as costas da mulher, seus olhos ainda expressando sua consternação. Seus braços perderam momentaneamente a força, e seus pés tocaram o chão novamente. Ele caiu sobre a cadeira, e, com um suspiro, ele levou a mão à testa.

A mulher caminhou serenamente pelos corredores até chegar na frente de seu quarto. Ela inseriu a chave prateada na fechadura e girou-a. A porta se abriu num estalo, e ela entrou. Seus olhos moveram-se rapidamente pelo quarto, observando os poucos móveis que adornavam-no. Uma cama de solteiro na parede da direita, um pequeno criado-mudo perto da cama, um armário, uma porta que se abria para o banheiro, uma pequena televisão na parede, e só. Ela colocou suas malas sobre a cama e suspirou. Fazia tempo que ela não andava tanto.

Ela trancou a porta atrás de si e foi para a janela. O vidro, como ela havia notado antes de entrar no hotel, estava sujo. Ela passou um dedo sobre a superfície lisa deste, e seu dedo ganhou uma mancha preta de pó. Ela abriu as janelas, e uma brisa quente e abafada bateu-lhe no rosto. Seus cabelos esvoaçaram em volta de seu rosto, e por um instante, eles ganharam vida.

O sol já estava quase se pondo no horizonte. O céu já havia perdido aquela cor bonita, de um azul da cor de mar, repleto de manchas brancas que mais pareciam algodão-doce de feiras e de parques de diversão. O céu, naquele momento, estava alaranjado, rosado, uma cor extremamente sensual, porém um pouco melancólica, por, talvez, não possuir aquele calor que o vermelho consegue transmitir. Ela não conseguia entender por que as pessoas gostavam tanto dos pores-de-sol. Não era triste saber que um dia estava se acabando? Talvez, ela pensou, o pôr-do-sol seja considerado bonito porque significa, para muitos, o recomeço, e não o fim. Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Esta deveria ser a razão.

Seus olhos se moveram para as poucas árvores plantadas nas calçadas. Era como um sopro de ar puro ver que a cidade, apesar de ser considerada como uma das mais modernas no mundo, ainda havia conservado um pouco do toque de natureza na sua alma. À medida que ela observava os carros passarem nas ruas, os pneus a dançarem sobre o asfalto, um leve ruído à sua direita chamou-lhe a atenção. Um pequeno pássaro, mais precisamente, um pequenino pardal de grandes olhos negros e de plumagem parda, havia aterrissado na sua janela, e estava a fitar aquela estranha humana que emanava uma sensação de paz. Ele abriu suas asas quando ela aproximou sua mão dele, mas ele não levantou vôo. Seus olhos não se desgrudavam daquela mão gigante, e quando ela pousou perto dele, não perto o suficiente para indicar perigo algum, o pardalzinho fechou suas asas. Uma certa camaradagem havia sido criado entre os dois, a humana e o pássaro.

- Você tem alguma novidade para mim, meu bem? – ela perguntou. O pardal abriu seu bico amarelo e começou a cantar. Ela balançou a cabeça, e sorriu.

- Você gosta da sua liberdade, não gosta?

O pardal continuou a cantar. A mulher saiu de perto da janela e se sentou na beira da cama. Ela abriu sua mala, e de dentro, retirou um bastão longo, de cor negra. Ela beijou o estranho objeto e fitou o pássaro mais uma vez. Sua mala permaneceu aberta, e por um instante, algo pequeno cintilou de dentre deste.

- A liberdade é um bem precioso, e todos fariam qualquer coisa para adquiri-la. Atos bons ou maus. Muito bem, deixarei a natureza fazer o meu trabalho nesta cidade.

Dito isto, ela guardou o bastão, e se despediu do passarinho, que alçou vôo logo em seguida. Som de guizos pôde ser ouvido quando a mala foi finalmente fechada e trancada. A mulher suspirou, e destrancou a porta de seu quarto. Ela estava cansada; seus ombros estavam caídos, sua pele não tinha aquela cor rosada que indicava saúde. Ela passou uma mão trêmula por entre seus fios de cabelo. Ela gostaria de poder dormir um pouco, nem que fosse por míseros trinta minutos. Ela suspirou; tinha que resolver um problema antes. Se tudo se resolvesse, ela teria, ao todo, uma semana para descansar.

As figuras penduradas nas paredes dos corredores de nada ajudavam-na a se sentir melhor. Cores fúnebres, melancólicas, tristes a observavam com reprovação. Ela levantou corajosamente os ombros e caminhou até chegar ao balcão. O homem de antes ainda estava lá, desta vez, sem um jornal nas mãos. Seus lábios finos tinham um cigarro aceso entre eles, emitindo uma fumaça de cheiro repugnante. Ela encostou sua mão no balcão, e limpou a garganta. Ele levantou o rosto, piscando os dois olhos.

- O senhor poderia me indicar uma loja de animais?

Ele fez uma careta.

- Não é permitida a entrada de animais neste hotel, - ele replicou. Ela fechou os olhos, cansada.

- Nem mesmo um pássaro?

- Nem mesmo um pássaro.

- Mas eu não irei ficar com ele, - ela argumentou. O homem levantou uma sobrancelha, incrédulo.

- Eu irei soltá-lo, - ela continuou, enfatizando na última palavra. O homem abriu a boca, e o cigarro caiu no chão. Seus olhos brilhavam de surpresa. Ele se agachou, e recolheu o cigarro, jogando-o na lata de lixo, que estava já cheio de papéis velhos, e do jornal daquele dia.

- Por que a senhora o soltaria?

- Porque ele pertence à natureza, e não a uma gaiola.

- Não basta observar os pássaros que já são livres?

- Por que não ajudar a tornar mais um pássaro livre? – ela contra-argumentou. Ele estava sem palavras. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram, e ele voltou a se sentar. Ele olhava fixamente o chão.

- Neste caso, - ele retrucou, lançando uma olhar para ela, mas rapidamente desviando seus olhos para o chão novamente.

- Neste caso, a loja de animais mais próxima fica no próximo quarteirão, à sua direita.

- Muito obrigada.

- A senhora é muito ... Peculiar, - ele disse subitamente quando ela já tinha uma mão sobre a maçaneta.

- Muitos já me disseram isso.

Ela abriu a porta e saiu.


	2. Capítulo Dois

**O Pássaro Raro**

**Por: Sissi**

**Disclaimer** Os personagens principais desta história foram retirados do anime Inuyasha de Rumiko Takahashi. O nome da cidade de Cloé foi inventada por Ítalo Calvino, no seu livro ( que é maravilhoso!! ) As Cidades Invisíveis.O título desta história, não tem nada a ver com o livro de mesmo nome escrito por Jostein Gaarder ( que por um mero acaso, é um dos meus escritores favoritos ).

* * *

"O Curinga ronda intranqüilo entre os elfos de açúcar como um espião num conto de fadas. Faz suas reflexões, mas não tem nenhuma autoridade a quem informar. Só o Curinga é que vê. Só o Curinga vê o que é."

Extraído de Maya, por Jostein Gaarder

**

* * *

Capítulo 2 : _O pássaro que não cantava_**

Não foi muito difícil encontrar a loja de animais. As ruas de Cloé são todas perpendiculares ou paralelas entre si, excetuando-se nos locais onde existem parques ou praças, unindo os finais das ruas. Logo, se uma pessoa se perder numa cidade como esta, seria um fato um tanto quanto extraordinário. Cloé pode parecer, mas não é uma cidade amaldiçoada, como os leitores devem estar pensando. Cloé é apenas uma cidade muito moderna que prefere o futuro ao passado. Não é incomum encontrar este mesmo espírito em crianças de hoje em dia. Várias delas preferem videogames a simples jogos artesanais. Entretanto, não é por causa disso que elas são menos amadas, e por isso, é preciso amar esta cidade tanto quanto se amam as crianças.

Esta mulher, cujo nome ninguém ainda havia lhe perguntado, parou diante de um grande vidro onde havia alguns animais à amostra. Alguns filhotes de pastor alemão olhavam-na com ternos olhos negros, e seus pequenos rabos dourados mexiam de um lado para o outro, sem parar. Era possível ver, atrás de algumas estantes contendo ração para gatos e cachorros, alguns aquários gigantes com peixes de inúmeras cores a nadar tranqüilamente por entre algas de plástico e conchas também artificiais que soltavam bolhas de ar toda vez que elas se abriam. Se fosse possível aproximar os aquários da luz do sol, seria possível vislumbrar vários pontos multicoloridos a brilhar intensamente, a criarem sombras azuis, rosas, roxas, amarelas, verdes e prateadas nas paredes pálidas. A escama dos peixes adquiriria uma beleza sem igual. Algumas gaiolas, por sua vez, estavam penduradas no teto por um fino, porém forte arame dourado. Os pássaros estavam numa algazarra; não paravam de cantar e de pular de um lado para o outro. Era uma cena irreal, onde a vida parecia transbordar daquela pequena loja de animais, como se nada mais existisse, e aquela loja fosse um microcosmo da realidade.

Ela abriu a porta, e um pequeno sino acoplado a ela tocou. Um senhor, já de idade, com um farto bigode grisalho, e cabelos desgrenhados, apareceu detrás de uma segunda porta, onde se podia vislumbrar um pequeno sofá e algumas caixas de papelão. Ele limpou as mãos com uma toalha e sorriu.

- Meu nome é Fábio, e em que posso ajudá-la?

- Meu nome é Maya, e estou interessada em... – ela olhou em volta, indecisa. Havia muitos pássaros no local, e a decisão era difícil. Seu nervosismo transpareceu em seu rosto, e Fábio colocou uma mão confortadora sobre seu ombro.

- Gosta de pássaros? - Ele perguntou. Seus olhos moveram-se para cima. Ele apontou para um pequeno pássaro dourado que estava dentro de uma gaiola igualmente dourada. Os dois pareciam feitos de ouro, porém a ave era mais bela que o metal precioso, pois irradiava vida.

- Canários?

Maya fitou o pássaro, mas meneou a cabeça. Ela não estava interessada num tipo de pássaro particular, mas sim, num pássaro de personalidade particular. Ela abriu sua boca, mas fechou-a rapidamente. Não conseguia encontrar a palavra certa.

- Um periquito, talvez?

Fábio apontou para um pássaro colorido que se pendurava nas grades de uma gaiola prateada. Seu bico era curvado para baixo, e seus olhos curiosos observavam Maya com excitação. Sua plumagem era extremamente colorida. Ele era verde com manchas brancas e amarelas no seu corpo, e nas asas, havia um pouco de penas azuis. Era um arco-íris vivo. Maya olhou fascinada para ele, mas meneou a cabeça. Esse pássaro também não tinha a alma que ela buscava.

Fábio franziu a testa. Canários e periquitos... Ela não queria nenhum destes dois, as escolhas mais comuns. Ele fechou os olhos. Não se sentia nem um pouco incomodado; ao contrário, sentia uma energia estranha no seu corpo, que o deixava incrivelmente feliz. Era um desafio, e ele iria superá-lo.

- Talvez um... – Maya esticou seu braço e silenciou-o. Ela franziu a testa. Não era fácil encontrar a palavra certa.

- Eu gostaria de um pássaro... _triste_, porém de uma alma extremamente _vivaz_, - ela disse, afinal. Fábio se sobressaltou, e sua mão bateu de leve num aquário. Os peixes se esconderam por entre as algas.

- Triste, porém vivaz?

- Sim, que não canta, que parece não se importar mais com a vida.

Fábio fechou os olhos, e colocou uma mão embaixo de seu queixo. Ele começou a acariciar seu rosto, pensativo. Ele franzia um pouco a testa de vez em quando, como se tentasse se recordar de uma lembrança há muito tempo esquecida. O tempo foi passando, e ele nada respondia. Maya começou a suar de medo. Ela abriu a boca, mas fechou-a rapidamente. Não conseguia pensar direito, seu nervosismo era muito grande.

- Eu tenho o pássaro certo para você, - ele disse subitamente, abrindo os olhos, e estalando a língua, - venha, me acompanhe.

Ele indicou com o dedo indicador para que ela o seguisse. Eles passaram pelos fundos da loja, e entraram num outro quarto, aquele onde ela tinha visto um sofá e algumas caixas. Ele descobriu uma grande toalha que cobria algo redondo, e Maya colocou uma mão sobre sua boca aberta. Era o pássaro mais lindo que ela já tinha visto na sua vida.

- Linda, não?

Maya não conseguia dizer uma única palavra. Um pequeno pássaro, de cabeça negra, exceto na parte do rosto, e com uma plumagem branca como a neve cobrindo o restante de seu corpo, fitava-a com olhos da cor do céu. Seu bico não era amarelo; era dourado. Suas asas eram fortes, e deveriam ser grandes, lindas, indicando seu gosto pelo vôo, pela liberdade. Seus olhos se entristeceram.

- Ela não canta? – Maya perguntou num tom de voz extremamente baixo.

- Não. Desde que entrou nesta gaiola, nunca mais cantou. Sua voz era maravilhosa, angelical demais. Tenho pena dela, mas não posso fazer nada. Mas, dá para ver sua vontade de cantar. Olhe como seus olhos brilham, como se sua alma estivesse em chamas.

Maya concordou com a cabeça. Era muito fácil perceber este brilho especial naquele pequeno pássaro, um calor, uma vontade enorme de cantar. E de voar.

Fábio suspirou, resignado. Ele colocou as mãos no bolso, e esperou. Maya olhou novamente o pássaro, e seu coração palpitou. O pássaro era simplesmente _perfeito_.

- Vou levá-la.

Os olhos dele aumentaram de tamanho.

- Tem certeza? Ela não canta. Já tentei várias vezes fazê-la cantar, mas infelizmente...

- Não será problema. Comigo, ela cantará.

O pássaro dentro da gaiola abriu suas asas e começou a agitá-las.

- Muito bem; acompanhe-me até o balcão.

Maya lançou um último olhar para a gaiola, e sorriu.

- Você irá cantar novamente.

O pássaro bateu as asas ainda mais fortemente.

* * *

- Como anda o movimento? – Maya perguntou, esperando Fábio abrir o caixa para guardar o dinheiro. Ele pendeu a cabeça para o lado, e seus olhos perderam um pouco de vida.

- As pessoas desta cidade não gostam de animais, - ele replicou. Maya balançou a cabeça. Ela entendia a tristeza dele.

- Então por que você decidiu abrir esta loja justamente nesta cidade?

Fábio entregou o troco a Maya, e apoiou seu corpo no balcão. Ele suspirou e levantou o rosto para o teto.

- Cheguei nesta cidade faz um ano. Achei que poderia trazer um pouco de alegria para esta cidade, mas parece que me enganei. – Subitamente, ele moveu seu corpo para frente, e inspirando a ponto de fazer com que sua figura parecesse maior, ele sorriu, - mas não perderei as esperanças.

Ele levantou um braço para o ar, gritou uma palavra ininteligível, e entregou a gaiola para Maya. Ela sorriu, agradecida, não apenas pelo objeto que lhe foi confiada, mas também pelo fato de ter sido testemunha de que a esperança é a última que morre. Tão raro ela conseguia encontrar tal honestidade nos sentimentos de uma pessoa, e por isso, naquele momento, ela se sentiu grata por ainda existir. O amanhã é sempre uma surpresa, boa ou má.

- Cuide bem dela.

- Dela? – Maya perguntou. Fábio piscou alegremente para ambas, a mulher e a ave.

- Sim, dela. Ela é uma linda passarinha, certo? – seus dedos se aproximaram das grades da gaiola, mas não as tocaram.- Cuide bem dela.

Maya balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo. Quando ela já estava quase abrindo a porta da loja ela parou, e virou o seu rosto.

- Ela tem algum nome?

Fábio sorriu.

- Eu a chamo de Kagome, mas se quiser lhe dar um outro...

Maya meneou a cabeça.

- Gosto deste que você deu. Kagome. Lembra-me de uma música que ouvi em algum lugar... – ela levantou e abaixou os ombros, sorrindo para Fábio. A origem do nome não importava, apenas o nome em si.

Enquanto isso, Kagome olhava os dois humanos silenciosamente. Sentia seu pequeno coração palpitar-lhe no peito. Ela podia pressentir uma mudança radical no seu futuro. Abrindo as asas, e agitando-as, ela fingiu, mais uma vez, poder alçar vôo e partir para longe dali.

No entanto, ela sabia que isto era impossível. No momento.

* * *

Notas da Autora: Mil desculpas pela demora. Meu computador quebrou, e fiquei por muito tempo sem internet. Perdi o que eu tinha de capítulo três escrito, mas tenho ainda algumas anotações no meu caderno. O problema é tempo. As aulas da faculdade já começaram, juntamente com as provas, e portanto, estou super ocupada. Tentarei escrever o mais rapidamente possível, mas nada prometo. Obrigada pelos reviews, e estou muito feliz que estejam gostando da história. Super beijos para Tayla Tsukino, ll:Kiki-chan: e Maiuri. Gostaria de deixar palavrinhas para cada uma, mas como este site não mais permite isso, espero que este segundo capítulo seja suficiente para agradecer-lhes pelas suas palavras.

_Editado em Dezembro de 2004_


	3. Capítulo Três

**O Pássaro Raro**

**Por: Sissi**

**Disclaimer** Os personagens principais desta história foram retirados do anime Inuyasha de Rumiko Takahashi. O nome da cidade de Cloé foi inventada por Ítalo Calvino, no seu livro ( que é maravilhoso!! ) As Cidades Invisíveis.O título desta história não tem nada a ver com o livro de mesmo nome escrito por Jostein Gaarder ( que por um mero acaso, é um dos meus escritores favoritos ).

**Aviso: **Este fanfiction trabalha com o par romântico Kagome/Sesshoumaru. Se você não gosta deste par, sempre existe o botão **voltar**. Não diga que eu não avisei. Para os que gostam deste par, ou simplesmente querem experimentar algo novo, sejam bem vindos! É hora do show!

* * *

"O Curinga ronda intranqüilo entre os elfos de açúcar como um espião num conto de fadas. Faz suas reflexões, mas não tem nenhuma autoridade a quem informar. Só o Curinga é que vê. Só o Curinga vê o que é." 

Extraído de Maya, por Jostein Gaarder

**

* * *

É melhor sonhar a vida, do que vivê-la, ainda que vivê-la seja ainda sonhá-la. _Marcel Proust_ **

Capítulo 3 : _De plumas a pêlos_

Estava um dia muito quente. As ondas de calor que se alastravam pela cidade pareciam tomar conta de toda a população de Cloé, fazendo-a cair no entorpecimento. Muitos tentaram lutar em vão contra esta fadiga, que sempre chega no começo da tarde, e persiste até a hora do jantar, mas poucos venceram esta terrível guerra. A maioria pereceu, como foi o caso do senhorio do hotel, que levantou seus olhos detrás do balcão, mexeu levemente a cabeça, e voltou a dormir. Sua boca se abriu, e um líquido viscoso e hialino começou a escorrer por entre seus lábios secos, rachados com o tempo. Uma mosca começou a pairar sobre sua cabeça, e, num ato reflexo, ele começou a abanar a mão toda vez que este inseto ameaçava pousar sobre seu nariz.

A cena teria sido considerada engraçada caso alguém tivesse se dignado a estar presente no vestíbulo, o que não era o caso de ninguém. Os poucos hóspedes dali estavam todos dormindo, acompanhando-o nesta viagem para a terra dos sonhos. Maya, a única acordada, estava em seu quarto, bocejando levemente, e com olhos um pouco vermelhos. Parecia que nem mesmo esta misteriosa personagem havia conseguido se safar das magias da natureza, do ritmo biológico de todos os homens. As folhas das árvores caem todo outono, e estas voltam a nascer na primavera, juntamente com frágeis e belas flores que representam o começo de uma nova vida. O ciclo interminável da natureza, respeitado pelas plantas e animais, e que o homem tenta modificar.

As pessoas da cidade de Cloé são uns dos que mais tentam realizar este feito, pois elas não gostam muito de dormir, por mais estranho que isto possa parecer. Elas acreditam que é tempo perdido, tempo que não se pode recuperar. Para que dormir se há tanta coisa para se fazer, para se viver? Por que passar boa parte da vida dormindo, ao invés de vivê-la?

Um bebê do outro lado da rua começou a chorar. Sua mãe acorda subitamente, e corre para o seu lado, beijando-lhe as faces, e aconchegando-o entre seus braços ternos, ansiosos por lhe dar carícias, por lhe mostrar seu amor. O bebê pára de chorar, e por um instante, olha para a sua mãe e consegue vislumbrar a resposta.

Seus grandes olhos azuis se arregalam, e sua boca rosada se abre, como se querendo gritar _eureca!_

Porém, seus olhos começam a umedecer, e ele volta a chorar. Seus berros, desta vez, estão mais altos, histéricos, melodramáticos.

A maioria das pessoas não sabe a resposta, e, no entanto, está dormindo tranqüilamente em suas camas neste exato momento. Outros choram porque não conseguem aceitar a resposta.

* * *

- Muito bem, vamos começar logo com isso, - Maya disse, limpando sua testa com um pequeno lenço de papel. Sua pele estava brilhante, molhada, e ela já não conseguia mais se agüentar de pé. Ela se apoiou no encosto da cadeira e, com um longo suspiro de prazer, sentou-se, colocando todo o seu peso sobre o objeto, que tremeu no início, mas aquietou-se rapidamente. 

- Será que eu ainda sei o encantamento? – Maya perguntou a si mesma, levantando uma sobrancelha, não confiando muito em sua memória. Afinal, fazia muito tempo que ela não usava este tipo de magia, e sua vida também havia sido muito longa. Era impossível conseguir se lembrar de tudo. Como se lembrar do cheiro da neve chegando quando não a pessoa não mais desfruta da experiência há anos?

Ela se levantou da cadeira com relutância, e olhando o objeto com muita delonga, suspirou, e se pôs a vasculhar sua mala. De dentro desta, ela retirou algumas peças de vestuário – umas tanto fora de moda, mas que não vêm ao caso, - alguns livros grossos e de capas duras cujas letras douradas já estavam quase totalmente apagadas, uma caixa de jóias, sua carteira, e com um grito de triunfo, um longo objeto de madeira, cuja uma de suas pontas havia longos fios prateados que cintilavam quando a luz do sol se refletia neles. Adultos diriam que estes fios cintilantes eram apenas fios de fibra óptica, enquanto que crianças sonhadoras diriam que eram fios de cabelo de um belo unicórnio. Quem estaria correto? Os adultos ou as crianças?

- Minha querida... – Maya murmurou, pousando seus lábios sobre o objeto. Ela olhou-o carinhosamente, e com um gesto soberbo igual ao de um maestro liderando músicos talentosos no progresso de uma sonata de Bethoveen, uma nuvem prateada saiu da varinha, e se difundiu no quarto que era isolado do resto do mundo. Seu vulto desapareceu com a densa névoa, que impedia qualquer pessoa de ver ou ouvir qualquer outro ser vivo no mesmo compartimento. Tudo pertencia ao nada, àquela brancura perfeita que não consistia de coisa alguma. Era como se ao invés de tudo ter começado com a escuridão, a luz sempre tivesse existido, iluminando o nada, o caos, o fim.

Da mesma forma como esta nuvem apareceu, esta desapareceu num piscar de olhos. Aos poucos, um vulto gentil se entremeou por entre a fumaça pálida como os raios da lua prateada que entremeia seu caminho pela escuridão da noite. Olhos gentis tentavam focar em qualquer coisa, e eles se detiveram sobre a gaiola de Kagome. A passarinha estava agitada, quase que em pânico. Seu pequeno bico dourado abria e se fechava com muita rapidez, e suas asas faziam o mesmo.

Maya se aproximou dela, e com um leve toque da varinha contra as grades que encerravam Kagome, esta caiu num sono profundo. Seu corpo havia ficado rígido com o toque, e logo em seguida, tão flácido quanto a barriga de um bebê de um ano de idade. Esta tombou sobre a madeira onde ela se apoiava, e caiu silenciosamente sobre o chão da gaiola. Ela parecia morta, apenas o levantar e abaixar de seu peito indicava algum sinal de vida.

Maya abriu a porta da jaula e retirou-a de lá, colocando-a em cima da cama. Seus dedos roçaram-lhe a cabeça, e a velha senhora não pôde conter um suspiro, longo, porém curto ao mesmo tempo. Longo demais para o padrão de duração de suspiro, porém curto demais para significar alguma emoção mais profunda, mais significativa.

Ela se afastou da cama, e abriu a porta de seu quarto. A chave entre seus dedos era dourada, e reluzia contra a luz do sol. Era uma chave antiga, bem grande, com poucos dentes. Parecia muito com a chave do jardim secreto, pois também guardava muitos segredos. Talvez não de Maya.

Maya, a que tudo sabe.

Ela abriu a porta e saiu. Um leve ruído por detrás da maçaneta, e tudo ficou em silêncio, como se as trevas sempre houvessem existido.

* * *

A pequena loja, escondida por um grande cedro de idade desconhecida, mas que, provavelmente, tinha centenas de anos, parecia desolada, como que esquecida no tempo. Suas paredes brancas começavam a descascar, e as telhas vermelhas do telhado criavam uma aura de conforto e calor humano. Era uma casinha pequena, porém carismática. A árvore, por si só, já chamava a atenção de pedestres. Afinal, não é sempre que se encontra uma árvore fora de um parque na cidade de Cloé. 

Maya bateu de leve na porta, e abaixou os olhos para o chão. Uma pequena formiga andava por entre folhas amarelas que haviam caído na soleira da loja. A formiga parecia conhecer muito bem o seu caminho; nunca errava. Suas patas pretas andavam com rapidez, e em poucos segundos, já havia percorrido muitos centímetros de distância.

A porta se abriu com um estalo, e Maya soltou um grito. Uma senhora de cabelos compridos sorriu, e colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios. Maya acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, e entrou na loja. A porta se fechou logo em seguida.

O interior do estabelecimento era muito aconchegante. Um grande relógio de madeira estava localizado num canto da sala, com prateleiras cheias de potes de vidros com líquidos coloridos ao seu lado. Rosa, azul, verde, roxo, prateado, inúmeras cores dançavam naquele dia, refletindo a luz do sol. Uma mulher pigarreou do outro lado da sala, e Maya se virou, dando-lhe um grande sorriso de reconhecimento.

- Urd, há quanto tempo, - Maya começou a dizer, as palavras escapando-lhe da garganta.

Urd era uma mulher que aparentava ter vinte e poucos anos de idade. Seu longo cabelo preto brilhava com a luz do sol, e parecia feito de petróleo, de tão negro e rico era a cor. Sua pele alva era quase translúcida. Em países do extremo oriente, sua pele seria cobiçada por várias mulheres. Seus olhos eram verdes, da mesma cor que esmeraldas. Seu corpo era esbelto e longilíneo, e seus seios eram fartos. Ela era, em poucas palavras, extremamente bela. Belíssima, porém intocável, inatingível.

Ela sorriu quando Maya pronunciou seu nome, e caminhando em direção de uma cadeira, sentou-se nele, para que seu corpo pudesse descansar. Suas longas pernas cruzaram por debaixo da cadeira, e ela fez um sinal com a cabeça, esperando a outra continuar.

- Eu sei que é muito inoportuno de minha parte procurá-la por ajuda, quando não nos vemos faz tanto tempo, mas... É uma situação muito especial.

- E em que eu poderia ajudá-la? – Urd perguntou. Seus olhos verdes perscrutavam Maya com paciência. Ela pousou uma mão pálida sobre seu joelho, e fechou os olhos por um instante.

- Gostaria de uma poção para uma certa magia. Sei que um simples feitiço com minha varinha mágica seria o suficiente, mas não sei o contra-feitiço. Além disso, - e nesse momento, ela bateu de leve na cabeça, - não me lembro mais como se fazia o feitiço. Não tenho certeza se começava com _poder que_ _emana do fundo de minha alma_, ou se era _poder que emana para dentro de minha alma_.

Urd levantou uma sobrancelha, curiosa.

- Além disso, pelo o que eu me lembre, poções são muito efetivos, porém possuem um período de duração relativamente curto. Alguns podem durar apenas um dia, enquanto outros, um mês ou até um ano inteiro. A magia que tenho em mente, gostaria que durasse por apenas uma semana.

Urd sorriu.

- Minha querida Maya, vejo que você nada mudou. Continua enigmática como sempre. Infelizmente, não vi minha irmã Skuld esta manhã, portanto não faço idéia do que você está se referindo. – Ela abriu seus braços, e fez um gesto de impotência.

- Por isso, - ela apontou um dedo em Maya, seus olhos faiscando contra a luz, - você terá que me revelar sua idéia.

Maya arregalou os olhos, porém, eles rapidamente voltaram ao tamanho normal. Fazia tempo que ela não conversava com Urd, e com isso, havia se esquecido da personalidade nada convencional dela. Ela limpou a garganta, piscando os olhos algumas vezes. Ela olhou ao redor, sentindo o suor molhar suas roupas.

- Não se preocupe, as paredes daqui não têm ouvidos, - Urd disse em voz baixa, com seus olhos semi-cerrados.

Maya se sentou na cadeira defronte da outra, e suspirou.

- É apenas um experimento meu, - Maya começou. Urd fez um gesto de impaciência.

- Por favor, eu conheço você há muito tempo, e sei que seus experimentos são de longa data. Você está neste mundo faz muito tempo, e tem quase a mesma idade que eu. Talvez um pouco menos, pois você só surgiu quando os seres humanos criaram consciência, enquanto que eu sempre existi. Depois que minhas irmãs nasceram, é claro, - Urd rapidamente consertou, após observar Maya abrir a boca para contestar.

- Sim, eu sei disso, e tentarei ser bastante sucinta. Está feliz agora?

Urd sorriu, e pousou a cabeça no encosto da cadeira. Levantou a mão, e com a palma virada para cima, mandou-a continuar.

Maya suspirou, cansada. Ela molhou os lábios, e se reclinou na cadeira. Estava realmente cansada e talvez, um pouco sonolenta. O zumbido de abelhas fora da loja, o farfalhar de folhas secas atritando contra o asfalto, o perfume de calor e de chuva se aproximando, e o som do ventilador ligado criavam condições perfeitas para cair no sono. Ela fechou os olhos por um momento, e ficou em silêncio.

Era bom poder se desligar do mundo de vez em quando, especialmente quando tudo parece voltado contra você. Será que era por isso que os jovens adoram dormir? Para escapar da realidade? Será que era por isso que as pessoas dormem?

Urd esperou, e esperou, e esperou. A eternidade e mais um dia se passou num piscar de olhos.

- Maya?

Nada.

Exasperada, Urd bateu de leve no joelho de Maya, que acordou com um sobressalto. Suas pupilas estavam dilatadas, e seu rosto subitamente ficou branco como o papel. A outra mulher apenas riu consigo mesma, e esperou sua amiga se acalmar. Maya pousou uma mão trêmula sobre seu peito, e lançou olhares furiosos para Urd.

- Só estava tentando te ajudar, - Urd se explicou, tentando ao máximo permanecer séria. As pontas de seus lábios ameaçavam subir e formar um grande sorriso. Ela tossiu, e cobriu sua boca com a mão.

- Você está ficando velha, Maya.

- E você não envelheceu nem um pouco, pelo o que eu vejo.

Urd sorriu ainda mais.

- Sim. Diferente de você, minha juventude é imortal, e não depende de outros. A sua, no entanto, depende das pessoas. É uma pena, realmente. Seu cabelo era muito bonito.

Maya assentiu com a cabeça, relembrando o passado. Sim, seu cabelo era belo naqueles dias, porém, ele adquiriu uma cor acinzentada com os anos, com os séculos. Ela tinha as feições mais duras, mais maduras. Antigamente, seu rosto, jovial e sem rugas, não conseguia imaginar o dia em que envelheceria. Ela achara que as pessoas eram imutáveis. Ah, como se enganara!

- Bom, onde estávamos? – Maya perguntou, ainda um pouco nostálgica, e com o pulso ainda acelerado.

- Seu plano, - Urd respondeu prontamente.

- Ah sim, meu plano. Pois muito bem. Quero transformar um pássaro em um ser humano por uma semana.

Urd levantou uma sobrancelha.

- E...?

E Maya pôs-se a explicar o seu plano ininterruptamente.

* * *

Maya estava de volta ao quarto com uma pequena garrafa de vidro contendo poção vermelha entre seus dedos. Era de um vermelho vivo, tão forte quanto a coloração do sangue. Ela balançou um pouco a garrafa, e observou o líquido rodopiar, criando um pequeno maremoto. Ela abriu a porta de seu quarto com sua chave, e olhou ao redor. Tudo estava como ela o havia deixado algumas horas antes. 

Ela virou o seu rosto para a cama, onde Kagome ainda estava caída, desmaiada. Ela colocou o pote ao lado da passarinha, e começou a revirar a sua mala. Maya soltou um grito de satisfação quando retirou um conta-gotas de um dos compartimentos secretos de sua maleta marrom. Ela sorriu satisfeita consigo mesma.

Aproximando-se da cama, ela abriu a garrafa de vidro. Um cheiro forte de lilás começou a se alastrar pelo quarto. Rápida como um trovão, Maya utilizou o conta-gotas e sugou alguns mililitros da poção mágica. Satisfeita com a quantidade, ela fechou a garrafa com um estalido, e se aproximou lentamente de Kagome. Ela utilizou sua mão desocupada para segurar sua cabeça desta, e com o dedo polegar e indicador, abriu o bico do animal. Com a outra mão, ela pingou algumas gotas da rara poção.

Estava feito. Seu plano agora de nada dependia dela, e sim, de Kagome.

Maya se afastou do pássaro, e abriu sua maleta, de onde retirou alguns lençóis limpos da cor do céu.

Seu corpo começou a tremer de antecipação. A transformação estava para acontecer.

* * *

Um vento suave como a brisa do verão começou a se formar em volta de Kagome, elevando-a para o ar. Um cheiro doce de lilases se difundiu pelo quarto, acalmando todos os seres que observavam a transformação. Plumas brancas como a neve surgiram do nada, envolvendo o corpo de Kagome, criando um pequeno invólucro de seda branca. De dentro deste invólucro, algo começou a pulsar, como se ganhando vida. Parecia o coração batendo forte dentro do peito. 

_Tum-da. Tum-da. Tum-da_.

Maya olhava tudo isso com fascinação, seus olhos negros brilhando contra a intensa luz que se irradiava do objeto pulsante. Ela podia sentir o milagre que estava ocorrendo naquele instante, uma vida sendo modificada, ou talvez, uma vida surgindo do nada. Ela fechou os olhos, absorvendo o momento, saboreando o milagre. Afinal, nascer não era um milagre?

As plumas de Kagome, de cores vivas e aconchegantes, desprenderam-se de sua dona, e ela ficou exposta para o mundo, sua pele frágil e rosada tremendo contra o frio. As plumas brancas de seda se aproximaram de sua pele e grudaram-na, formando uma segunda pele. Seu bico começou a ser absorvido pelo seu corpo, até que não sobrou nada dele, apenas uma fenda negra. Este começou a diminuir de tamanho até que lábios rosados surgiram em volta desta boca primitiva, envolvendo-a por completo. Placas brancas começaram a crescer em cima e embaixo no interior da boca; eram os dentes se formando.

Suas asas e patas começaram a ganhar tamanho e músculos. Suas asas começaram a desenvolver dedos e mãos, enquanto que suas patas reabsorveram as garras já existentes, substituindo estas por pequenos pés e dedos delicados. As unhas de suas garras, antes duras e fortes, ficaram frágeis e transparentes.

Seu tronco também começou a se desenvolver. Inicialmente, ela ganhou tamanho e músculos também, porém, parecia o corpo de uma criança, sem nenhuma curva ou indício de seios. Quando o crescimento cessou, sua barriga começou a se mover, como se viva. Subitamente, esta entidade viva começou a se deslocar para várias regiões de seu corpo, em especial, para seu peito, nádegas e quadris. Lentamente, seu corpo começou a criar curvas suaves e femininas, e seus seios começaram a brotar, como pequenas conchas são descobertas à medida que as ondas do mar desenterram a areia que as cobria.

De sua cabeça, longos fios negros começaram a nascer, crescendo até chegar à metade de suas costas. Estes fios negros eram um pouco ondulados, e muito macios ao toque. Estes mesmos fios começaram a crescer na região das sobrancelhas e dos cílios. Olhos antes fechados se abriram, apenas para revelar o mesmo tom de azul que Kagome já possuía. Eram olhos azuis da mesma cor que o mar, com pequenas tonalidades de cinza. Era uma cor que denotava profundidade. Profundidade de espírito, de ser...

A brisa suave dissipou aos poucos. As plumas brancas, suaves como a seda, desprenderam-se de seu corpo, revelando uma pele bonita e sadia. Tudo estava como antes, apenas no lugar de um pássaro, havia uma garota inocente e bela. Ela estava de olhos abertos, observando os objetos ao seu redor. Ela pousou o seu olhar sobre a velha senhora sentada numa cadeira, cujos olhos continham lágrimas ainda não derramadas.

- Por quê...?

Kagome, ao proferir estas palavras, enrijeceu, e deixou a sua mente ser consumida pela escuridão.

Maya se levantou da cadeira, e envolveu o corpo novo de Kagome com lençóis. Ela plantou um beijo sobre sua testa, murmurando palavras acolhedoras. Kagome as precisaria no futuro.

- Porque eu sou egoísta.

_Continua no próximo capítulo_

* * *

Notas da Autora: E mais um capítulo está terminado. Será que algumas perguntas de vocês foram respondidas, ou será que vocês ficaram mais confusos ainda? A intenção desta história é criar mistério e encantamento ao mesmo tempo. Certos mistérios não serão resolvidos, porque não é a intenção da história, como por exemplo, quem é Maya de verdade. 

Não estou totalmente satisfeita com este capítulo. Nada contra o que ocorreu, mas a escrita deixou muito a desejar. As orações estão muito cruas, não há o efeito de encantamento, de magia que eu queria construir nesta história. suspiro Estou cansada, e ainda tenho que terminar de escrever e editar várias fanfictions minhas...

**LP Vanny-chan**: Muito obrigada pelos elogios, e devo acrescentar que o enredo desta história é a parte mais complexa de tudo. Quero torná-la a história mais original possível, com muito mistério e talvez, romance. Ah, já consertei o capítulo 2, em que eu trocava Maya por Ana de vez em quando. Desculpe-me, mas é que, nas minhas anotações originais, eu tinha planejado queMaya se chamaria Ana Maria Maya. À medida que continuei a desenvolver a história, acreditei que somente Maya estaria bom. Esqueci de editar o capítulo 2, o que acabou provocando confusão. Porém, obrigada pela observação!!

**Yuki**: Eu entendo e respeito a sua opinião: você não gosta deSesshoumaru e Kagome como um par romântico Eu concordo que eles são bem diferentes, mas é por isso que gosto tanto deste casal. Um pode muito bem complementar o outro. Sabe aquela famosa frase de que os opostos se atraem?Logo,á idéia de Kagome, tão terna e gentil, amolecer o coração frio e cínico de Sesshoumaru pode muito bem funcionar. Além disso, devo acrescentar que Kagome e Sesshoumaru são meus personagens favoritos do mangá, porque eles são complexos e paradoxais. Sesshoumaru diz que odeia os humanos, e, no entanto, trouxe uma pobre garotinha de volta à vida, e ainda por cima, deixa-a viajar junto com ele. Ele pode se mostrar frio e distante, mas de vez m quando, se você observar bem, ele demonstra carinho pela Rin, o que o torna um paradoxo.

Kagome, por outro lado, poderia ser vista como uma garota bobinha e feliz. À primeira vista, apenas. À medida que avançamos na história, vimos que ela não é sempre feliz, e momentos de tristeza profunda a assaltam como a qualquer um de nós. Ela também tem suas qualidades e defeitos, e seus medos. Não podemos nos esquecer de quando Naraku jogou aquela armadilha em que todos os membros da gangue foram atormentados pelos seus piores pesadelos, pelos seus maiores temores. Kagome, no entanto, parecia não ser afetada. Ela encontrou a Kikyou e foi traída por esta. Ao final deste capítulo, Kagomediz para si mesmaque ela teve uma visão de qual seria seu maior temor, e este era Inuyasha e Kikyou se beijando. Kagome, no final das contas, é tão frágil quanto cada um de nós, mesmo com toda a sua força espiritual e seu suposto otimismo e coragem.

Desta forma, estes dois personagens são os meus favoritos. Não seria de se espantarse eu quisesse colocá-los dentro de uma história onde os dois pudessem se apaixonar.

Além disso, isto é apenas uma fanfiction, ou seja, não quer dizer que isto vai ocorrer. Assim, eu, comoa autora da fanfiction, posso determinar o que eu quero que ocorra na história. E, em segundo lugar, uma boa escritora é aquela que consegue convencer seus leitores de um fato, e isto inclui opar romântico.Se eu estivesse fazendo um terrível trabalho, pois muito bem, pode dizer isso a mim, pode dizer que a história não conseguiu convencê-la de que Sess e Kagome não combinam, mas dizer isto quando eu ainda nem os apresentei na história ( pelo menos o Sesshoumaru)... acho que não éuma ação muito inteligente. Eu aceito crítica, não me interprete mal; eu apenas quero críticas que sejam pertinentes para que eu possa evoluir como escritora. Apenas dizer que Sess e Kagome não combinam proque não combinam... é um argumento demasiado fraco. Desculpe-me, mas tenho queser franca nestas horas. Fanfiction é algo muito sério e importante para mim, mesmo que meu sonho não seja virar uma escritora profissional.( se você quiser discutir mais sobre isso, você pode me mandar um e-mail, que tentarei responder o mais rápido possível. Acredito que meus argumentos não estão muito bem desenvolvidos,o que pode ainda não convencê-la do meu ponto de vista. ) Isto não é uma reclamação, nem nada. Também não estou brava, somente um pouco exasperada, digamos. Se eu estiver sendo rude com você, peço desculpas, esta não era a minha intenção.

Enfim, é melhor eu parar de resmungar um pouco e ficar feliz porque estamos às vésperas do Ano Novo.

Sem mais delongas, desejo a todos um Feliz Natal( atrasado )e Próspero Ano Novo!

Sissi


	4. Capítulo Quatro

**O Pássaro Raro**

**Por: Sissi**

**Disclaimer** Os personagens principais desta história foram retirados do anime Inuyasha de Rumiko Takahashi. O nome da cidade de Cloé foi inventada por Ítalo Calvino, no seu livro ( que é maravilhoso! ) As Cidades Invisíveis. O título desta história não tem nada a ver com o livro de mesmo nome escrito por Jostein Gaarder ( que por um mero acaso, é um dos meus escritores favoritos ).

**Aviso: **Este fanfiction trabalha com o par romântico Kagome/Sesshoumaru. Se você não gosta deste par, sempre existe o botão **voltar**. Não diga que eu não avisei. Para os que gostam deste par, ou simplesmente querem experimentar algo novo, sejam bem vindos! É hora do show!

* * *

"O Curinga ronda intranqüilo entre os elfos de açúcar como um espião num conto de fadas. Faz suas reflexões, mas não tem nenhuma autoridade a quem informar. Só o Curinga é que vê. Só o Curinga vê o que é."

Extraído de Maya, por Jostein Gaarder

**

* * *

Capítulo 4: _Aceitar ou não aceitar?_**

A sensação efêmera de plumas cálidas roçando sua pele, provocando cócegas e uma sensação de frescura e prazer logo pela manhã, logo após o despertar, não era algo que Kagome sentia todo dia. Geralmente, ela acordava com seus músculos doloridos, um pouco duros depois de horas a fio na mesma posição, com os dedos dos pés fincados nos galhos das árvores, e com sua cabeça repousando sobre seu peito. Sua mente geralmente precisava de alguns minutos para se ajustar à sua nova posição, ao novo tempo, à sua vida um pouco mais perto do fim. Entretanto, naquele dia, algo diferente estava acontecendo. E foi por isso que, com um pouco de medo, Kagome abriu os olhos, e soltou um grito de espanto.

Sua voz ressoou pelo quarto, como o estrondo de uma árvore após ser derrubada pela floresta, e com as faces rosadas, ela tampou a boca com as mãos, olhando a sua volta freneticamente. Seus longos fios de cabelo, negros e brilhantes, esvoaçavam ao redor de seu rosto. Eles cintilavam à medida que os raios de sol refletiam-se neles. Kagome, porém, não prestava atenção nisso. Apenas um pensamento a dominava.

_As grades da sua gaiola, onde estavam?_

Por um momento, por poucos segundos, um calor de dentro de seu peito se aflorou e começou a se alastrar pelo seu corpo, como a lava de um vulcão escorrendo pela montanha, numa velocidade inimaginável, queimando tudo pelo caminho. Era terrivelmente quente, e a consumia com voracidade. Sua alma frágil, que estivera presa por tanto tempo, soltou-se das correntes e voou para longe.

E então, uma tempestade de neve chegou, e parou a atividade do vulcão, talvez, adormecendo-o para sempre.

Longe dali, Kagome ouviu o rufar de asas de um pardal.

- Bom dia, meu bem. Como você está? Dormiu bem ontem à noite? – Uma voz suave e terna lhe perguntou. Kagome virou o seu rosto para o lado, e avistou uma senhora de cabelos brancos sentada placidamente numa cadeira, com uma tigela fumegante entre suas mãos. A velha senhora sorriu, e mostrou seus dentes alvos e estranhamente belos. Kagome puxou as cobertas mais para perto de si, e abriu a boca.

Nada.

- O que foi? O gato comeu a sua língua?

Kagome fechou a boca com um estalido. Ela sentiu um arrepio subir pela sua coluna.

A boa senhora parou de sorrir, e pôs com cuidado a tigela quente sobre a mesa. Ela apoiou ambas as mãos sobre a mesa, ao redor da tigela, e se levantou. Suas pernas estavam ainda duras pela manhã. Com passos lentos e arrastados, ela chegou para perto da cama, e se sentou nela. O colchão afundou com o novo peso.

- Desculpe-me pelas minhas palavras. Fui um pouco inconseqüente.

Kagome mordeu o seu lábio inferior.

- Ah, não fique assim... – e, sem avisar, abraçou a jovem. Kagome arregalou os olhos, e soltou um grito, que foi perdido para o sempre. Maya bateu de leva nas costas de Kagome, e quando sentiu o jovem corpo ainda tenso e duro sob suas mãos, suspirou, e a soltou. Seus braços tombaram para os lados, resignada.

- Não tenha medo, não vou machucá-la.

Kagome abaixou os olhos para o seu colo. Suas faces estavam quentes e vermelhas.

Maya se levantou da cama, e trouxe a tigela para a cama, onde a ofereceu para Kagome. Ela inalou o delicioso aroma do mingau de aveia com algumas rodelas de banana, e ouviu um ruído grave escapar de seu abdome. Maya soltou uma gargalhada, seus olhos brilhando contra a manhã. Kagome, não sabendo o que era o som, mas percebendo que a outra pessoa no quarto ria dela, abaixou seu rosto.

Maya bateu-lhe carinhosamente nas costas, repousando uma mão sobre seu ombro direito. Com a outra, colocou o mingau debaixo do nariz da garota.

- Vamos, coma. Você deve estar com fome.

Kagome aceitou o convite e pegou a colher que Maya lhe oferecia entre os dedos desocupados (dentro de sua mente, ela se maravilhava com a destreza dos dedos). Segurando a colher meio sem jeito, ela mergulhou o objeto dentro da massa de consistência diferente de sólido e líquido. Levantando-o, ela teve que segurar a colher como se fosse um bebê, pois não conseguia usar direito o polegar e o indicador. Maya, enquanto isso, assistia a tudo com um sorriso entre seus lábios, divertindo-se com a cena apresentada diante de si. O nascer de uma nova criatura sempre lhe trazia imensa alegria e prazer.

Kagome colocou a colher na boca, e com a língua, saboreou o mingau. Seus olhos se arregalaram imediatamente, e ela tossiu para fora o objeto e a comida. Ela abanava sua língua, que ela deixara exposta para fora a fim de esfriá-lo.

Maya soltou mais uma gargalhada, e com os olhos cheios de água, foi até a mesa, e encheu um copo de água. Ela o ofereceu à passarinha, que bebeu tudo em um só gole.

- Ah, meu bem, me desculpe. Achei que você sabia que o mingau estava quente. Mil desculpas. – Maya pegou uma nova colher e trouxe a tigela mais uma vez para perto de Kagome. Ela encheu a colher de mingau, e assoprou com força. A fumaça branca que emanava do prato desaparecia com seus sopros. Ela ofereceu-a mais uma vez a comida. Kagome olhou o mingau, e fez que não com a cabeça. Maya suspirou.

- Vamos, está tudo bem agora. Você não quer passar fome, ou quer?

Sua voz era sincera, e terna, porém Kagome podia perceber que ainda havia resquícios de que a outra ainda ria dela. Kagome fechou a cara, e continuou firme em sua decisão.

Maya meneou a cabeça, e se levantou da cama. Ela pôs a tigela na mesa, e se sentou na cadeira, pensativa. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram sob seu queixo, e com os olhos perspicazes, observou Kagome.

- Imagino que tenha perguntas para me fazer.

- Sim, - Kagome replicou, e sua voz era suave, gentil, melódica. Maya sorriu.

- Como imaginei, - Maya disse para si mesma.

Kagome inclinou a cabeça para o lado, e seu cabelo roçou sua bochecha. Os olhos de Maya ficaram nublados por um momento.

- Você tem uma bela voz.

Kagome levantou e abaixou os ombros, indiferente.

- Ah, não fique assim. Tenho boas notícias. Dentro em breve, você poderá ganhar a sua liberdade. O que você acha?

Kagome arregalou os olhos, e apertou as cobertas com força. Seu coração começou a bater violentamente dentro de seu peito, e ela podia ouvir o sangue subir pelas suas faces, perto de seus ouvidos.

_Tum-ta, tum-ta, tum-ta..._

Com a voz rouca, cheia de emoção, ela perguntou:

- E... o que eu terei que fazer?

_Vender a minha alma, com certeza... _Kagome pensou, entristecendo-se à medida que Maya não dizia uma única palavra.

Maya ajeitou sua saia, e em seguida, ao olhar a sua visitante, sorriu, e aproximou-se de Kagome de tal forma que seus lábios quase roçaram o lóbulo direito da pequena pássara. Kagome tremeu de expectativa e de medo.

- Apenas...

Kagome prendeu sua respiração,

-... Mostre-me...

... e sua visão foi ficando nublada,

- ... ou melhor, mostre a um ser humano qualquer...

...e finalmente, uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos,

- ... Por que é tão importante viver.

...Caindo em cima do lençol.

oOoOoOoOo

Kagome aproximou-se do peitoril da janela, e recostou seu queixo sobre seus braços, virando seu rosto para o lado. Era uma linda manhã, com uma suave brisa a beijar-lhe as faces. O sol já estava quase chegando ao seu destino final, quase pronto a mostrar todo o seu imenso resplendor àquele pequeno planeta azul, isolado e sozinho no universo.

Kagome piscou os olhos quando avistou uma borboleta cintilante a voar perto de uma árvore. Ela era linda, e as escamas faiscavam quando os raios de luz refletiam-se contra a superfície lisa de suas asas. O movimento lânguido destas era hipnotizante, e a recém-garota se viu observando a rotina deste pequeno ser. Ela aprendeu imediatamente que a borboleta em questão gostava de flores coloridas e perfumadas. Ela também aprender que, uma vez descoberta o néctar açucarado das flores, uma longa haste aparecia de sua boca, e mergulhava-a para dentro da flor. Kagome quase podia jurar que a borboleta fechava os olhos sempre que o açúcar tocava-lhe a língua (ela ainda estava se debatendo se a borboleta tinha uma língua, mas acreditava que sim. Afinal, não seria triste demais não poder sentir o delicioso sabor do mel recém preparado pelas abelhas? Ou o maravilhoso sabor de chuva se aproximando com as nuvens cinzas, carregadas de água? Ou o milagroso sabor de primavera no ar, contagiando todos os animais?).

A borboleta pousou sobre um galho de uma árvore, e suas grandes asas se aproximaram verticalmente. Ela parecia, agora, ser um desenho retirado de um bloco de desenho, pintado a mão com tinta aquarela, e com a arte-final feita a partir de tinta nanquim.

Era a perfeição em carne e osso, Kagome pensou. E, dentro de seu coração, algo muito precioso se quebrou.

Kagome suspirou, os olhos ainda fixados no inseto. A borboleta, como se soubesse que alguém a observava, levantou vôo, e voou para longe dali. Sua platéia silenciosa aplaudiu com os olhos. Era o fim do espetáculo.

Kagome observou suas mãos perto de si. Elas eram estranhas, humanas, frágeis demais para ela. Não imaginava como ela conseguiria se proteger de animais ferozes, ou como se manteria de pé numa árvore sem cair. Talvez fosse por isso que os homens haviam criando tantas máquinas mortíferas, ela disse para si mesmo.

E era verdade, a mais pura verdade.

Tudo o que os homens haviam construído, construíram a fim de se proteger, além de facilitar sua vida. O fogo, antes algo tão inatingível e raro, era, hoje, facilmente obtido com um mero movimento de dedos. Roupas de lã, quentes e aconchegantes, conseguiam retardar o mais frio dos invernos.

Sim, os homens eram, e são, bastante frágeis...

oOoOoOoOo

Kagome viu, perto do peitoril, um jovem casal, de mãos dadas e com grandes sorrisos em seus rostos. Parecia que a primavera havia chegado antes para eles, e a jovem garota sentiu um calor espalhar-se pelo seu peito.

Aquelas mãos juntas, entrelaçadas...

Alguma coisa de belo, de inexplicável estava diante de seus olhos, mas ela não conseguia explicar o quer era. Talvez fosse a expressão de seus rostos, que parecia mostrar que ambos estavam no Paraíso; ou talvez, os gestos carinhosos e delicados que um fazia no outro, como se seu amado fosse feito de cristal; ou então, e Kagome pausou nesta questão, enrugando sua testa, era o estranho gesto de pousar os lábios sobre os do outro que a deixava transtornada.

Sim, deveria ser esta última questão.

A boca, para Kagome, significava comer. Mas, uma pessoa não come a outra, certo? Pelo menos, ela nunca vira um ser humano comer o outro (é claro que ela podia estar errada, pois ela era ainda muito jovem, mas algo dentro dela dizia que não, que a boca tinha algum outro significado. Qual seria, ela não saberia responder).

Com um movimento dos ombros, ela abaixou a cabeça.

Estava cansada.

oOoOoOoOo

- Já decidiu, meu bem? – Maya perguntou, entrando no quarto com algumas peças de roupa em seus braços. Kagome levantou os olhos, mas não se mexeu. Maya arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- O que foi?

Kagome se virou na cama, e suspirou.

- O que significa pousar os lábios de uma pessoa na outra?

Maya riu, e olhou Kagome com curiosidade.

- Minha querida, o que você acaba de descrever significa beijar.

-Beijar? – Kagome replicou, saboreando o som desta palavra.

_Beijar... Beijar..._

- Sim, beijar, e significa que aquela pessoa ama aquela outra.

- Amar...

Maya sorriu, e se sentou na beira da cama.

- O que a fez pensar em beijos, se é que posso perguntar?

Kagome abaixou os olhos para a cama, e suas faces ficaram vermelhas em um instante. Maya riu consigo mesma.

- ...Curiosidade.

- Ah... - e Maya acenou a cabeça, compreendendo sua palavra. Ela pousou uma mão no seu ombro, e com a outra, levantou a face de Kagome. Seus olhos fortes se fixaram nos olhos azuis da outra. Kagome empalideceu rapidamente.

- Se você quiser saber mais sobre os homens, sugiro que aceite minha proposta. Você sairá ganhando, tenha certeza disso.

Kagome ficou em silêncio, devorando suas palavras.

- Mas os homens são frágeis, e eu sou humana agora.

Maya franziu a testa.

- E você está com medo disso?

Kagome abriu a boca, e um monossílabo escapou da sua garganta. A velha senhora suspirou.

- Entendo.

Kagome fechou os olhos, cansada.

- Mas os homens são fortes, querida. À sua maneira, é claro.

Kagome abriu os olhos, e olhou a mulher do seu lado.

- De que maneira?

Maya piscou para Kagome, e bateu-lhe de leve na coxa.

- Oras, eles possuem o amor.

E Kagome ficou calada, mastigando sua mensagem.

oOoOoOoOo

- Sim, Kagome?

Ela estava assustada, nervosa. Suas mãos não conseguiam ficar quietas, e ela quase bateu em si mesma.

_Não fique nervosa desse jeito!_

Mas seu corpo não lhe obedecia, e Kagome mordeu seu beiço, indignada consigo mesma.

- Sim?

- E-eu... aceito a sua proposta.

Os olhos de Maya se arregalaram, e uma luz parecia se irradiar deles. Ela abriu os braços, e Kagome, sem jeito, aproximou-se de seu corpo, sentindo, pela segunda vez, o calor de um abraço humano.

Era reconfortador, ela admitiu silenciosamente, mas seu coração não deixava de bater furiosamente, quase que enlouquecidamente.

- Maravilhoso! Amanhã mesmo, você escolherá seu projeto!

Maya disse com muita animação em sua voz. Kagome sorriu com timidez, e pousou sue queixo no ombro de Maya.

Era um gesto de rendição... ou simplesmente de cansaço?

Kagome podia sentir uma laço invisível se atar em volta de seu corpo, e ligá-la, talvez para sempre, a esta estranha mulher chamada Maya. Era algo perigoso, seu pequeno coração lhe dizia, mas nada podia fazer. Sua curiosidade falava mais alto. Algo lhe dizia que uma grande surpresa ainda viria lhe fazer uma visita.

Poderia ser uma visita má, mas ela duvidava disso. Afinal, ela passara muito tempo presa, e nada poderia ser pior do que isso.

Certo?

Do fundo de sua garganta, uma nota musical brotou, e floresceu.

* * *

**Notas da Autora: **Desculpem-me pela demora deste capítulo, mas Luz e Sombras é a minha prioridade do momento.Espero que gostem deste capítulo, porque ela foi muito difícil de ser escrita. Fiquem à vontade para criticar a história.

**Kurumi-chan :** É sempre muito gostoso ouvir pessoas que também gostam deste casal, eles são lindos, né? Muito obrigada pelas suas palavras, e sim, estive sumida, mas não dá para escrever o tempo todo, o que é uma pena. Espero que goste deste capítulo. Estou tentando escrever o próximo capítulo de Luz e Sombras, então aguarde atualizações desta outra fic minha. Bjos.

**Dani:** Oi, Dani! Nossa, estou vermelha depois de ler todos os seus elogios! Rsrs. Muito obrigada, amiga, elas me dão forças para continuar a escrever. Eu também adoro fantasia, assim como você disse, e talvez seja por isso que eu ame tanto Harry Potter. Adoro entrar num mundo novo, diferente, em que tudo é possível, bastando apenas força de vontade (parece que estou descrevendo Zephyr de Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth. Rsrs). Tentei dar um toque surreal a esta história, não só pelos personagens, mas pelo próprio tom da história. Espero que tenha dado certo neste capítulo. E sim, vai ter romance, não se preocupe. Aliás, eu também amo romances, não apenas aqueles bem açucarados, mas aqueles em que há muita drama e o desenvolvimento de vários conflitos. O final não precisa ser feliz para mim, para ser sincera, bastando que o casal se ame. Obrigada pela inspiração, vou tentar escrever o máximo que puder. Bjos, te adoro! Ah, e adorei ter te encontrado no Animecon!

**MaHn:** Oi, Mahn, tudo bom? Não se preocupe se você não viu esta fic antes, aliás, não precisa ler todas as minhas fics, não, viu? Nem escrevo tão bem assim, e atualizo tão pouco... sinto-me péssima quando penso nas pessoas que estão acompanhandominhas histórias. Ah, é tão bom saber que você também gosta de Kag/Sess, e é verdade, existem poucas fics com este casal. Acho que deveríamos incentivar mais autores a escrever sobre ele, pois ele é lindo! Rsrs. O aparecimento de Sesshoumaru só vai acontecer no capítul seguinte, se tudo der certo. Bjos!

**Kanna:** Oi, tudo com com você? Eu sinto muito por ter feito você esperar, espero que este capítulo seja o suficiente para lhe mostrar minhas sinceras desculpas. Mas, era melhor esperar um tempo razoável por um produto bom a um capítulo que foi rapidamente atualizado porém ruim, né? Bjos!

Quem quiser falar comigo sobre a fic, ou sobre outras fics minhas, ou quer simplesmente fazer mais uma amiga, podem me mandar e-mails ou me adicionar no MSN. Meu e-mail está no meu profile, ok?

Bjos.


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**O Pássaro Raro**

**Por: Sissi**

**Disclaimer** Os personagens principais desta história foram retirados do anime Inuyasha de Rumiko Takahashi. O nome da cidade de Cloé foi inventado por Ítalo Calvino, no seu livro (que é maravilhoso!) As Cidades Invisíveis. O título desta história não tem nada a ver com o livro de mesmo nome escrito por Jostein Gaarder (que por um mero acaso, é um dos meus escritores favoritos).

* * *

"O Curinga ronda intranqüilo entre os elfos de açúcar como um espião num conto de fadas. Faz suas reflexões, mas não tem nenhuma autoridade a quem informar. Só o Curinga é que vê. Só o Curinga vê o que é." 

Extraído de Maya, por Jostein Gaarder

* * *

**Capítulo 5: **_O homem de olhos tristes_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Maya tocou a fina porcelana, e levou a xícara aos lábios. O líquido turvo e escaldante possuía um aroma refrescante de frutas e folhas de outono, um sabor de passado e de fatos que já transcorreram. O chá era delicioso, mas letal; queimou-lhe a pele, e com um gesto brusco, Maya afastou o objeto de perto de si.

Seus olhos pousaram sobre a figura adormecida na cama, envolta por um lençol branco que cobria seu corpo nu. Seu cabelo negro espraiava sobre o travesseiro, e sua respiração era calma e lânguida, levantando e abaixando o lençol ritmicamente. Maya sorriu; seu plano já começara, e faltava apenas Kagome se levantar e procurar sua "missão".

Como se os pensamentos de Maya possuíssem uma força maior, a bela adormecida abriu os olhos, não de uma vez, mas trêmulos inicialmente, com aquele frescor de orvalho que pinga pela primeira e última vez contra o solo. Seus olhos azuis piscaram uma, duas vezes, até se acostumarem com a claridade, e com os lábios abertos, ela bocejou longamente.

Maya riu, e Kagome abriu ainda mais os olhos, assustada. A velha senhora se sentou na cama, ao lado do corpo da jovem, e pousou uma mão quente sobre o ombro da outra.

- O que acabei de fazer se chamar rir. Rir demonstra que a pessoa está feliz, que ela achou algo engraçado, - Maya explicou, observando, ao mesmo tempo, o rosto de Kagome, que permanecia incerto e nervoso.

- Mas... – Kagome lambeu os lábios, e virou o rosto.

Maya meneou a cabeça.

Kagome era tímida demais.

- Não tenha medo, pode me perguntar qualquer coisa, - Maya replicou, e com um dedo sob o queixo de Kagome, forçou a outra a fitá-la diretamente nos olhos. Kagome engoliu em seco, e perguntou:

- E como faço para rir?

Maya quase caiu da cama. Forçando seus músculos da mímica a permanecerem inalterados, ela limpou a garganta, e respondeu-lhe:

- Da mesma forma que você usa sua garganta para cantar. Simples.

- De verdade? – Kagome perguntou, arregalando os olhos. Maya acenou afirmativamente a cabeça, e Kagome abriu a boca, e um som desarticulado saiu de sua garganta. Ela fechou seus lábios, e corou intensamente. Maya deu uma gargalhada, e bateu de leve na cabeça de Kagome.

- Meu Deus, esqueci de avisar que rir não é uma tarefa fácil quando não é algo espontâneo. Você deve sentir o _desejo_ de rir, e não tentar rir porque você quer _treinar_ a rir.

Kagome franziu a testa, e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Maya sacudiu a cabeça, de bom humor.

- Você tem ainda muito tempo para aprender a rir, não se preocupe. Enquanto isso, que tal um café-da-manhã? – Maya piscou um olho, e afastou-se da cama. Na mesa, havia pratos com frutas, pão, mel e bolo. Kagome ouviu seu estômago roncar, e corou novamente. Ela pousou suas palmas das mãos sobre suas bochechas, e descobriu-as quente.

- Venha, você terá uma manhã muito agitada pela frente.

Maya sentou-se na cadeira, e abriu o pote de mel. Com uma colher, encheu-a do delicioso néctar das abelhas, e lambuzou-o sobre uma das faces do pão de forma. Kagome assistia isso com curiosidade, e seus dedos coçavam de vontade em imitar o gesto.

Ser humana era fascinante demais.

Kagome passou a língua sobre os lábios, e recebeu prontamente o pão. Com os olhos fixos na broa, ela abriu a boca, e deu uma mordida. Seus dentes trituravam a massa lentamente, saboreando a doçura do mel, a consistência do pão entre seus dentes, e o sabor amargo do gergelim. Era uma mistura estranha, mas deliciosa. Kagome fechou os olhos, e suspirou, feliz. Maya sorriu, e preparou outro pão para si, desta vez, com doce de amendoim com chocolate.

- Experimente este aqui. Você não deve conhecer o chocolate, uma iguaria dos homens.

Maya apresentou o pão com uma cobertura generosa de pasta de amendoim, e Kagome mordeu o beiço, indecisa. Com um leve gesto dos ombros, abriu a boca, e saboreou o novo prato.

Kagome teria ronronado, se isso fosse possível.

- É muito gostoso! – ela exclamou, e deu mais uma mordida, enchendo sua boca da guloseima. Maya não pôde conter o riso, e deu uma gargalhada.

- Estou muito feliz de vê-la assim, - e, com os olhos brilhantes, Maya se recostou na cadeira, e se pôs a observá-la.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Venha, não tenha medo, - Maya puxou Kagome gentilmente pela mão até que ambas estavam diante do parque central da cidade, um local triste e cinzento ocupado por pessoas também tristes e cinzentas. A população de Cloé sempre aparecia nesta praça nos fins-de-semana, não só para encontrar os amigos, como para trabalhar, ler e descansar. Os adultos geralmente ficam tomando café ou chá nos restaurantes, enquanto as crianças, como se por milagre, ganhavam um sopro de vida, e se punham a correr pela praça. Era um dos poucos momentos de descontração desta cidade tão perfeita e mecânica.

Kagome olhou as pessoas na praça, e meneou a cabeça. Seu coração palpitava dentro de seu peito, e ela sentiu uma gota de suor escorrer de sua têmpora.

- Preciso de mais tempo, - ela suplicou, porém Maya tocou de leve no seu ombro, e a empurrou um pouco mais para frente.

- Você não tem tempo. Você precisa cumprir a sua missão o mais rápido possível, caso você queira ser livre novamente. Não tenha medo, - Maya respondeu, persuadindo-a a seguir adiante com o plano. Kagome lambeu os lábios, e pôs-se a observar a multidão novamente.

Ela franziu a testa. Maya havia lhe dito que precisava encontrar uma pessoa _triste_, mas todas as pessoas de Cloé eram tristes, na sua opinião. Encontrar a pessoa certa não seria uma tarefa fácil. De qualquer forma, e Kagome fechou os punhos, o que ela faria quando encontrasse essa pessoa?

_Faça-a viver. _

Será que ela conseguiria fazer isso?

Kagome começou a andar pela praça, desviando-se cuidadosamente das crianças, que jogavam um jogo muito estranho, em que eles chutavam um objeto redondo cuja meta final era fazê-la passar por entre duas colunas de metal. Elas não podiam usar as mãos para mexer neste objeto, salvo dois garotos, em cantos opostos da quadra, que ficavam exatamente na frente destas colunas. As crianças _corriam_ agitadas, _gritando_, _suando_, _vivendo_, e por um momento, Kagome sentiu algo borbulhar dentro de seu peito, uma bolha de sabão multicolorida prestes a estourar. Com esforço, ela se desviou da cena, e continuou andando.

Os adultos, por outro lado, pareciam sem vida, _mortas_. Eles estavam sentados nos restaurantes, lendo jornais ou revistas, sempre com uma cara fechada e fumando tubos longos e brancos que cheiravam a _morte_. Kagome coçou o nariz e fez uma careta. Era impossível de acreditar que eles se envenenavam desta maneira, mas os homens eram assim. Temiam-na, porém se apressavam para conhecê-la pessoalmente.

Kagome parou de súbito no meio da rua. Ela era um ser humano agora, com unhas, mãos, pés e pele frágil que poderia ser facilmente quebrada por um objeto cortante. Kagome levantou a mão e se pôs a olhar os dedos, seus cabelos, sua pele, enfim, a _fragilidade_ destes. Seus ossos seriam facilmente _esmagados_ por um martelo, e suas unhas poderiam ser facilmente _arrancadas_ por um alicate. Sua pele era tão fina quanto a pele de uma maçã, brilhante, lisa e delicada.

Kagome franziu a testa mais um pouco.

- Kagome, preste atenção! – Maya gritou do outro lado da praça, e Kagome sentiu o sangue subir para seu rosto, limpando a neblina que se assentara sobre sua mente.

Com passos decididos, ela recomeçou a andar, olhando por todos os lados pela pessoa _certa_ para ela. Não seria uma tarefa fácil, mas deveria haver alguma pista, alguma coisa que lhe revelaria sua identidade, algum fio invisível que os uniria.

Com a mente nublada por tais pensamentos, ela não viu o pé da cadeira posicionada estrategicamente, mas não propositadamente, na sua frente, e Kagome tombou, indo em direção ao chão. Suas mãos, ágeis e firmes, seguraram a primeira pessoa na sua frente para contrabalançar sua perda de equilíbrio. Entretanto, a velocidade da queda fora mais determinante do que a estabilidade do objeto em questão, e ambos caíram dentro da fonte com uma flor de lótus no centro. Gotas espessas e cristalinas jorraram pelo ar, e o sol, de bom-humor, separou as sete cores momentaneamente.

As crianças pararam de jogar, e ficaram observando o pequeno arco colorido que se formara na fonte. Era uma das poucas vezes que elas viam uma imagem tão bela não formatada pelo computador.

Kagome levantou o rosto da superfície límpida da água, e piscou os olhos. Abanando um pouco a cabeça, ela olhou de esguelha para o objeto que se encontrava ao seu lado, cujo calor produzido pela sua raiva era intenso o suficiente para evaporar todo o líquido do local. Não seria uma má idéia, Kagome pensou, pois os dois estavam molhados, mas refreou seu pensamento. Respirando fundo, ela abriu um largo sorriso, que desapareceu quando ela se deparou com os olhos do rapaz.

Eles eram dourados como o sol, intensos como o relâmpago, e tristes como um conto de fadas sem um final feliz.

- M-me desculpe, - ela sussurrou, e seu coração sangrou um pouco com a tristeza daqueles belos olhos.

O rapaz se levantou da fonte, e Kagome observou a luz do sol trespassar a camisa branca que estava colada ao seu corpo, agora transparente. O fino tecido moldava seu torso com perfeição. Seus músculos eram fortes, firmes e definidos, como que uma estátua de mármore esculpida por Michelangelo, o próprio. Seu cabelo era longo e claro, tão claro que, sob a luz do dia, cintilava feixes argênteos. Mas seus olhos... Ela nunca mais se esqueceria deles...

_...tristes como um conto de fadas sem um final feliz..._

- Preste mais atenção da próxima. – ele replicou rispidamente. Sua voz era de uma freqüência mais baixa, grave, perigosa, noturna. Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer pela sua coluna, e ela se abaixou ainda mais na água. Seu cabelo negro se espalhou novamente pela superfície translúcida.

- Não foi minha intenção... – ela balbuciou, e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Intenção ou não, não precisamos de pessoas desastradas na cidade.

Kagome começou a sentir uma bola de fogo nascer de dentro de seu estômago, que crescia em direção ao seu coração, inflamando sua visão com nuvens escuras carregadas de raios e trovões. Ela cerrou os dentes, e franziu a testa.

- Eu já pedi desculpas, - ela replicou, com os punhos fechados ao lado de seu corpo.

Ele suspirou, e pulou da fonte para terra firme. Com um gesto de cabeça, gotas espessas de água respingaram sobre a cabeça de Kagome. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, e mordeu a língua para não soltar uma resposta malcriada.

- Hmph.

E, subitamente, ela ouviu passos decididos se afastarem dela. Kagome permaneceu dentro da fonte, esperando o silêncio.

- Querida, por que você não foi atrás dele?

Kagome levantou o rosto, e viu Maya oferecendo-lhe suas mãos para ajudá-la a sair dali. Com um sorriso trêmulo, e sentindo o fogo se apagar de dentro dela, ela aceitou a ajuda, e saiu da fonte. As pessoas de Cloé observavam as duas mulheres com olhares de repreensão. Kagome sentia-se cada vez menor e não importante naquela cidade. Ao menos, quando era um animal, os humanos não a olhavam daquele jeito. Agora...

- Me desculpe, ainda não encontrei a pessoa certa, - Kagome respondeu pesarosa, e ouvindo um suspiro, ela levantou os olhos. – O que foi?

- Você já o encontrou.

- Já? – ela perguntou, surpresa.

- Sim, aquele rapaz que acabou de sair da fonte.

A jovem fez um barulho estranho do fundo de sua garganta.

- Não! Não pode ser ele!

Maya fitou-a por um longo tempo, estudando-a da cabeça aos pés.

- Minha querida, vocês podem não ter começado bem, mas é ele, sim. Notei como seu rosto ficou triste ao observar seus olhos. Por acaso você não se comoveu com ele? Não sentiu algo amargo apertar seu coração ao observar aqueles olhos?

Kagome abaixou seus olhos para o chão, e observou uma grande poça de água se formar sob seus pés. Ela levantou os ombros, e abaixou-os novamente.

- Ele está bravo comigo.

- Se ele está bravo com você, temos que fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Faça-o feliz. Pense, minha querida, ou você não quer mudar aquele olhar triste?

Kagome prendeu a respiração, surpresa. Maya apenas sorriu, e piscou-lhe um olho.

- Eu sei de tudo, meu bem.

Kagome sentiu seu coração parar por um momento. Será que ela também podia ouvir o que seu coração dizia? O que sua alma pedia?

- Pense.

Ela fechou os olhos, e refletiu. O que lhe dava alegria neste mundo? O que a fazia querer continuar vivendo, continuar desejando almejar aquilo que todos buscam da vida?

Ela abriu os olhos, e riu. Foi um riso natural, suave, como o canto do rouxinol, e Maya suspirou, aliviada.

- Já sei! – ela exclamou, e tampou a boca com sua mão em seguida.

- É claro que sabe, pois a felicidade, apesar de ser única para cada um de nós, ainda possui certos fatores comuns entre os diferentes indivíduos. Mas, ande logo, vá atrás dele! – Maya lhe disse, empurrando-a para o caminho que o rapaz havia tomado.

- Sim! – ela respondeu prontamente, e suas pernas começaram a pôr em prática a sua idéia. Seria um trabalho muito simples, banal até, mas que ela esperava que pudesse trazer-lhe uma centelha de alegria.

Uma centelha era melhor que o nada, certo?

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Minha querida Maya, está de volta tão cedo? Será que minha poção falhou? – Urd perguntou suavemente, os olhos brilhando com o estalar da fogueira. Maya sorriu, e meneou a cabeça.

- Você errar uma poção? Impossível! – A velha senhora exclamou, e se afundou numa poltrona de couro. Maya suspirou, e passou um lenço sobre sua testa molhada. – Está muito quente lá fora, e minhas pernas já não são como antigamente.

- Percebo, - a beldade do outro lado replicou. Ela cruzou as pernas, e inalou um pouco mais do cigarro entre seus dedos.

- Está fumando, Urd? - Maya perguntou, enrugando mais a testa.

- Sim, é um vício ruim que adquiri com os anos, - Urd replicou, e assoprou um bafo de fumaça pelos seus lábios vermelhos. Ela fechou os olhos, e suspirou.

- Por que está aqui, minha querida? Já fiz a poção que me pediu.

Maya alisou o cabelo, e abaixou os olhos, as maçãs do rosto enrubescendo imediatamente.

- Posso assistir as cenas do próximo capítulo com você?

Urd piscou uma, duas vezes, e soltou uma gargalhada, que estremeceu a casa. Maya suspirou, sentindo o calor do seu rosto ficar ainda mais intenso. Urd meneou a cabeça, e limpou os olhos que estavam molhados de lágrimas.

- Mas é claro que sim, mas devo avisar que não usamos mais caldeirão, - ela avisou, e se levantou do sofá. Maya franziu a testa.

- Então o que vocês estão usando para ver o tempo?

Urd sorriu.

- Com uma panela de aço inox, é claro! – e ela apontou para o utensílio que estava sobre o fogaréu.

- Estou vendo que Cloé mudou sua mente... – Maya murmurou, sorrindo.

- Não faz nem idéia, - a outra replicou. Com a ponta do dedo direito, ela tocou a superfície do líquido azulado que estava dentro da panela. Ondas circulares surgiram e cresciam rapidamente, até desaparecerem ao mínimo contato com as paredes frias e metálicas do pote. As ondas cresciam e cresciam, rápida e intensamente, quase que enlouquecidamente, num frenesi sem fim. E então, como se gotas do arco-íris caíssem do céu, Maya avistou pingos de cores surgirem no centro das circunferências, banhando e espalhando-se pela superfície.

Uma imagem estava sendo formada, e Maya reconheceu imediatamente o belo azul-acinzentado dos olhos de Kagome.

- Devo avisá-la que só posso ver o passado. Verdandi ainda não chegou, - Urd avisou. Maya meneou a cabeça.

- O passado, o presente e o futuro estão intrinsecamente unidos.

- Pois muito bem, - a jovem respondeu, observando os acontecimentos já transcorridos.

- Que o jogo comece, - Maya sussurrou, e Urd assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo enquanto produzia cenas do outro lado da cidade. A vida era interessante demais, não?

* * *

**Notas da Autora:** Ainda estou viva, e esta fic tambem. O proximo capitulo nao se encontra mto longe, mas, talvez, antes disso, tenhamos um capitulo novo de Contos da Casa da Lua. Sei que todos esperam ansiosamente pelo proximo capitulo de Luz e Sombras, mas infelizmente, ele ainda esta em fase de desenvolvimento (nas etapas iniciais). Ainda nao me dei por vencida, e Luz e Sombras sera atualizada ainda este ano!

Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo.


	6. Capítulo Seis

**O Pássaro Raro**

**Por: Sissi**

**Disclaimer** Os personagens principais desta história foram retirados do anime Inuyasha de Rumiko Takahashi. O nome da cidade de Cloé foi inventado por Ítalo Calvino, no seu livro (que é maravilhoso!!) As Cidades Invisíveis. O título desta história não tem nada a ver com o livro de mesmo nome escrito por Jostein Gaarder (que por um mero acaso, é um dos meus escritores favoritos).

* * *

"O Curinga ronda intranqüilo entre os elfos de açúcar como um espião num conto de fadas. Faz suas reflexões, mas não tem nenhuma autoridade a quem informar. Só o Curinga é que vê. Só o Curinga vê o que é."

[ Extraído de Maya, por Jostein Gaarder

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Sua razão para a solidão**

Kagome estava perdida. Os prédios ao seu redor eram altos, imponentes e recobertos de tintura nova e brilhante que reluziam sob os raios de sol. Os vidros das janelas eram novinhos em folha, escuros e foscos que impediam olhares alheios de observarem o interior dos edifícios. Provavelmente, segredos da mais altíssima importância estariam sendo desenvolvidos dentro destes locais, segredos que poderiam alterar o curso da humanidade. Cloé é uma das cidades mais desenvolvidas do mundo, e projetos top de linha estão sendo desenvolvidos a todo momento.

Kagome parou de correr, e olhou ao seu redor. O ar entrava e saía de seus pulmões com muita rapidez, queimando seus brônquios com o ar frio da cidade.

- Onde estou? – ela se perguntou, e seu coração batia em desespero dentro de seu peito. Todos os prédios eram iguais, as formas, as cores, as pessoas...

Ela mordeu o beiço, e franziu a testa.

Um movimento à sua direita lhe chamou a atenção. E então, ela avistou um resquício de cabelos prateados sumir por trás de um edifício. Se não fossem por seus olhos treinados em observar qualquer movimento de sua presa (algum inseto desapercebido, por exemplo), ela o teria perdido completamente.

- Espere! – Ela gritou em vão. A figura branca desapareceu em segundos, deixando-a só novamente.

- Por que tanta pressa? – ela se perguntou. O vento lhe acariciou a face, mas sua pergunta ficou no ar, sem resposta. Endurecendo o rosto, Kagome seguiu o caminho percorrido pelo jovem de cabelos claros e olhos dourados como o sol. Seu coração voltou a acelerar, ela tinha que encontrá-lo imediatamente!

Seus pés pararam diante de um edifício bege, com vidros transparentes e com um portão de ferro vigiado por um policial. Pessoas vestidas de branco acompanhavam pessoas pálidas de todas as idades pelo jardim, oferecendo-lhe uma mão ao levantar, empurrando o carrinho de rodas, ou estendendo um copo de plástico com algumas balinhas coloridas. A pequena pássara sentiu um arrepio subir pela sua coluna.

_Onde estou?_

- Veio visitar alguém? – o policial lhe perguntou.

Ela franziu a testa.

- Estou procurando uma pessoa de cabelos claros e olhos dourados.

- Ah, ele acabou de entrar.

- Para visitar alguém? – ela perguntou, observando que o policial a olhava com desconfiança.

- Sim.

Ela podia sentir uma gota de suor escorrer de sua têmpora.

- Eu sou amiga dele, e vim ajudá-lo... Nesse momento... Difícil, - ela replicou, observando com atenção o rosto do policial. Suas sobrancelhas estavam arqueadas, e seus olhos brilhavam por detrás de seus óculos de aros pretos. Suas palavras, entretanto, surtiram o efeito desejado; o semblante do jovem se anuviou, e um sorriso aflorou em seu rosto.

- Fico grato. Rin está no quarto 225.

* * *

Kagome agradeceu pela informação, e atravessou o jardim a grandes passos.

O hospital era grande demais, ela pensou. Era um prédio branco com pelo menos cinqüenta quartos por andar. Como ela iria encontrar um quarto dentre tantos outros? Ela caminhou incerta em direção ao balcão de informações e deixou-se a cargo do Destino.

- Com licença, estou procurando o quarto 225.

A enfermeira levantou os olhos para a jovem visitante e franziu a testa. Olhou-a dos pés à cabeça, e suspirou.

- Documentos.

Kagome engoliu em seco.

- E-eu esqueci em casa...

A enfermeira suspirou novamente.

– Então nada feito.

Kagome lambeu os lábios, e olhou de relance para as diversas portas brancas fechadas do corredor. Com certeza, uma delas deveria ser aquela que ela precisava.

- Por favor, é muito importante, - e dessa vez, ela tentou ao máximo mostrar olhos vulneráveis, e seus lábios trêmulos esboçaram um leve sorriso.

_Ela deve cair nesse truque_, Kagome pensou confiantemente. _Se ela possuir um coração, é claro_.

A enfermeira meneou a cabeça.

- Sinto muito, mas não posso permitir sua entrada. Volte mais tarde com os documentos.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e ignorou a jovem completamente. Kagome arregalou os olhos, abriu a boca para replicar, mas conteve-se a tempo. Fechou e abriu as mãos com certa dificuldade, e contou até dez mentalmente. Inspirando profundamente, ela sorriu, pediu desculpas, e começou a andar vagarosamente para a saída. Ela podia sentir olhos perscrutadores queimando suas costas - a enfermeira deveria estar se certificando de que ela não iria sair correndo e ir entrando de quarto em quarto, como se ela fosse louca o bastante, _pff_. Kagome continuou a caminhar até sua silhueta desaparecer de vista, e então, ela parou de avançar, mas continuou a mexer as pernas, ainda criando o som de pés batendo contra o piso de pedra. Aos poucos, ela foi diminuindo a intensidade de cada batida, até que ela parou completamente.

O silêncio reinou mais uma vez no corredor.

Kagome agachou-se, e se aproximou da primeira porta. Levantando aos poucos as costas, ela espiou pela janelinha de vidro. Um homem de uns sessenta anos estava deitado na cama, assistindo a televisão. Estava só. Ele vibrava, levantava os braços para o ar, ou então suspirava e levantava e abaixava os ombros enquanto observava seres pequenos com formas humanas moverem-se atrás de um objeto redondo por um gramado enorme. Seus pés eram as únicas partes do corpo que podiam tocar no objeto, salvo duas pessoas cujas roupas eram um pouco diferente dos demais. Kagome franziu a testa. Era aquela brincadeira de novo, mas desta vez, ao invés de crianças, eram adultos jovens que corriam atrás do objeto. O que poderia ser aquilo, e o que poderia ser tão interessante a ponto de fazer as emoções daquele homem se transformarem de uma hora para outra?

_Curioso..._

A garota balançou a cabeça negativamente, _quarto errado_, e cruzou o corredor. Repetiu os mesmos movimentos de cautela, mas era o quarto errado novamente. Não entrara de quarto em quarto como a enfermeira pensara, mas não era loucura dar uma olhadinha de quarto em quarto, certo? Sua liberdade estava em jogo, afinal de contas, e ela deveria esforçar-se ao máximo para cumprir sua missão. Com uma nova confiança emitindo de seu ser, ela continuou com seu plano até que, na sua décima tentativa, já estando perto demais do balcão da enfermagem (ela havia engolido em seco ao notar que a mesma mulher estava sentada, lendo um papel pardo e nada convidativo), ela encontrou o seu alvo.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, e ela prendeu a respiração.

_Finalmente, te encontrei... _

Ele estava sentado na ponta da cama, ereto e altivo como da última vez (a pequena pássara ainda não conseguia acreditar como alguém, molhado da cabeça aos pés, tinha conseguido parecer tão elegante naquela situação). Seu rosto estava estranho, ela observou. Algumas linhas marcavam sua testa, e seus olhos já não brilhavam como o sol. As linhas de seus lábios já transpareciam com facilidade, e moviam-se rapidamente.

Kagome pousou ambas as mãos na porta, e tentou ouvir a conversa que se passava dentro do quarto.

Nada.

Ela levantou o rosto, e espiou novamente a cena. Um pequeno ser estava enrolado no cobertor, cujos olhos grandes e castanhos observavam o homem sentado diante de si. Pequenas mãos se projetaram para frente, e pousaram sobre as mãos grandes e masculinas do outro. Um grande sorriso se aflorou no rosto da criança, enquanto suas maçãs do rosto ganhavam um pouco de cor e vivacidade. O homem ali sentado meneou a cabeça, suspirou, e retirou as mãos sob as mãos infantis, apenas para afagar os cabelos sedosos e macios da outra. A menina riu, porém segundos depois, uma tosse violenta sacudiu seu minúsculo e frágil corpo, e ela deitou na cama novamente, apoiando sua cabecinha sobre o travesseiro.

O homem fechou os olhos, e agarrou um pouco do cobertor com força. Suas mãos ficaram brancas, e suas veias, ressaltadas. A menina franziu a testa, e abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, porém uma nova onda de tosse se apoderou de seu corpo. O jovem de cabelos prateados levantou-se da cama, e se ajoelhou ao lado da garotinha, tomando-lhe as mãos, e esperando sua tosse passar.

A tosse parecia durar uma eternidade.

* * *

Kagome virou o rosto e suspirou.

Suas mãos tremiam.

Ela fechou os olhos.

_Tum-da, tum-da, tum-da_...

Seu coração tremia mais.

* * *

Após alguns minutos, horas, dias, uma eternidade, a garotinha caiu no sono. Seu peito subia e descia com tranqüilidade, como se mais nada importasse no mundo. Suas pequeninas mãos ainda seguravam as mãos grandes e quentes do homem de cabelos longos e prateados, porém com menos força. Ele colocou as mãos da menina sob o cobertor, puxou a franja dela para o lado esquerdo da testa, e saiu silenciosamente do quarto.

Seu corpo não parecia tão altivo ou severo como antes, nem perfeito e morto como uma estátua de mármore.

Ele finalmente parecia _humano_. Ele exalava _vida_. Ele transbordava a _dificuldade_ de viver, e Kagome, por um segundo, sentiu um calafrio envolver todo seu coração.

Ela levantou-se rapidamente do chão, e cumprimentou-o com um leve sorriso.

Ele arregalou imperceptivelmente seus olhos.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ela olhou para os lados, para o chão, e evitou seus olhos dourados.

Ele suspirou.

- Olhe, vou esquecer o que aconteceu antes se você sumir daqui. Agora.

Ela mordeu o beiço.

- Não posso fazer isso, - ela replicou com simplicidade. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- E por que não?

- Porque, - e ela olhou rapidamente para a porta atrás dele, - você não sente o prazer de viver.

Ele encarou-a por um longo momento, e deu de ombros.

- Faça o que bem quiser, - e ele caminhou em direção da saída. Kagome, espantada com sua pequena vitória, abriu a boca, balbuciou algumas palavras ininteligíveis, e ficou parada no corredor. Transcorrido alguns minutos, olhou ao seu redor. Ao se perceber sozinha, saiu correndo do hospital, onde viu a silhueta da sua missão.

- Espere!!! – Ela gritou, mas o rapaz nem olhou para trás. Pior; ele apressou o passo.

Kagome sentiu novamente uma onda quente subir por detrás de seu peito, nublando sua visão.

- Seu, seu... Seu idiota!!! – Ela gritou, e os pacientes e enfermeiros que estavam repousando no jardim se detiveram a olhá-la com curiosidade. Ela sentiu suas faces ficarem quentes e xingou novamente o rapaz. Dentro de sua cabeça, é claro.

Suas pernas ágeis finalmente alcançaram o jovem, que se mantinha calado e com um rosto inescrutável. Ela fitou-o por um longo momento, e em seguida, desviou o olhar.

- Qual o seu nome?

Silêncio.

- Meu nome é Kagome, muito prazer!

Ela estendeu a mão.

Nada.

- Olhe, não precisamos ser amigos nem nada, mas sejamos sensatos e civilizados como dois adultos, tudo bem?

Pássaros distantes assobiavam nas árvores.

- O que aquela menininha tinha? Ela está muito doente? Tem alguma forma de eu ajudá-la?

Ele parou de andar e virou seu rosto para ela. Kagome se encolheu e deu um passo para trás. Os olhos dele faiscavam como relâmpagos numa noite de tempestade, intensos e perigosos.

- O que você ganharia com isso?

Ela arregalou os olhos, indignada.

- Ora, nada! Por que eu teria que ganhar algo com isso?

- Por que as pessoas não fazem nada se não receberem nenhuma vantagem.

- Quem disse?

- O mundo.

- Pois eu não sou como os outros.

Ele revirou os olhos para cima.

- É o que você diz.

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Se eu digo alguma coisa, é a mais pura verdade.

Ele voltou a andar, e ela voltou a segui-lo como uma sombra.

- Você ainda não me respondeu o que aquela menina tem. Diga, é algo muito sério?

Ele suspirou frustrado.

- Pare. Você não tem nada que entrar na minha vida ou na dela. Você não me conhece, não conhece meu passado nem o que eu desejo para o meu futuro. Pare de fingir que se importa com os outros. Estou farto de cinismo, de toda esta falsa solidariedade que as pessoas mostram diariamente somente para conseguirem o que querem. Por isso, vá embora. Vá embora!

E ele apressou o passo e cruzou a rua no sinal amarelo. Kagome parou de súbito no meio da calçada, pálida e com o coração batendo rapidamente dentro de seu peito. O sinal da rua fechou. Alguns metros a separavam daquele rapaz, mas ela sentia que era o universo inteiro que os mantinha distantes.

- Estou perdida...

E ela se desmoronou no chão, sem saber o que fazer.

* * *

Notas da Autora: Ainda estou viva! Obrigada pelos reviews, espero que este capítulo seja do agrado de vocês. Infelizmente, estou cada vez mais atarefada e ocupada com a faculdade, o que significa menos e menos atualizações... Pretendo terminar minhas fics de Inuyasha, não se preocupem, mas quando que isso acontecerá, é um mistério... Beijos a todos!

Sissi


End file.
